


Magic Boys

by gadridel



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Pretty Boys, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but its fine, magnus and taako stay on the ship, magnus wants to learn magic, pretty lights, spoilers for episode 58 and the stolen century arch, taako wastes spell slots, that isn't covered in this fic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadridel/pseuds/gadridel
Summary: "You, the great Taako, flub? I don't think those words can be together in the same sentence. That's impossible. I bet if I ask Davenport he'd show me some sort of science graph that proves its impossible, too."He'd seen first hand the kind of stunts Taako could pull off.In which Taako puts on a magic show for Magnus. Taken from a response in an RP between my friend and I.





	Magic Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episodes up to 59. 
> 
> My friend and I were RP-ing (rping?) a situation in which Taako and Magnus are the only ones on the ship for the year, and Taako decides to throw on a magic show. Magnus is so amazed, that he asks him to teach him stuff during the year. 
> 
> This was all taken out of one response because we like to go batshit wild with our rps

It wasn't fair to judge someone /entirely/ on how they outright acted and appeared, especially someone like Taako. He'd never heard his full backstory but he'd heard bits and pieces from both himself and his sister. It was hard to be secretive on a ship that was only so big. Now while they'd obviously had /vastly different/ backstories (where Magnus's had been relatively regular and calm, with that typical rebellious/sarcasm phase, Taako's had been about surviving in a world where he didn't have anyone but his sister to depend on.) but he'd seen enough in his life to know what that could do to someone. He had plenty of people to rely on, a family to love him, people to help correct his mistakes and push him to succeed. He had a lot of memories of things that he had no idea how he'd get through without his family members there to support him, and couldn't even imagine what it was like to not have that kind of support in your life. Terribly lonely, at least. The fact that Taako was here, smiling and bright and confident and /wonderful/ showed just how unimaginably strong a person he was, but also raised the question of how much he was hiding. Magnus could show his vulnerabilities with small shame because he had been raised by people who allowed him to vent his emotions and show how he felt and share his thoughts. On the road constantly with strangers didn't allow for anything of the sort to happen. 

 

  
  
He knew it might've been a long shot, but he wanted to be there for Taako. He cared for him deeply and wanted to be at least one person that he could rely on and trust, other than his sister, and confidently give him at least one comfort that he could. 

 

  
  
So with that in mind he knew that Taako was not entirely caught up in himself. He was probably much different then that, but how much different, Magnus couldn't say. He would keep that in mind and use it as a confidence booster and truly, what was the worst Taako could say anyways? No? Magnus could take that. Something in his mind told him that it wouldn't come to that anyways. 

 

  
  
"You, the great Taako, flub? I don't think those words can be together in the same sentence. That's impossible. I bet if I ask Davenport he'd show me some sort of science graph that proves its impossible, too." He'd seen first hand the kind of stunts Taako could pull off. Summoning a horse? Out of /mid air/? That was a level of excellent bullshit that he'd never be able to fully wrap his head around, and if he wasn't there himself he probably would've never believed it actually happened. It was the kind of story you'd hear some old man over exaggerating in a bar as he drank too much and added to his already insurmountable tab. It didn't even seem like it took all the strength Taako had- he did it so effortlessly /AND/ with strength to spare. There had been a lot of cases similar in which he'd done something even better than the last spell he'd cast, and it left Magnus striving to better himself to somehow try and catch up to this wizard of absolute legendary skill.

 

  
  
Maybe he was overexaggerating that a little bit with 'legendary', but if it didn't suit him now it would suit him sometime in the future. That's just how good he was. 

 

  
  
"I'm totally ready, Taako. Let me see the coolest shit you've got." He most definitely wasn't ready. 

 

  
  
Almost instantly, his vision, the deck, Taako, were lit up by the fantastical lights suddenly exploding and flaring and sizzling in every which direction. He was absolutely lost in the beams of light bouncing off the metallic sides of the ship, off of his own skin, off of Taako. Off of Taako's face, his eyes, the various shiny things he was wearing. He was pretty. Awfully pretty. Magnus had to fight with himself to stop staring for a moment in order to view the wonderful craftsmanship and artistry and /amazement/ that was going on in the rest of the show. His hand automatically reached out for the animals, and his smile was large and childish. The best firework show couldn't hold a candle to this, couldn't even try and pretend it was anything even of comparison to this. His head and heart spun fast (as if they weren't already spinning) when he saw the subliminal (but was it really that hidden?) 'i love you', and he felt it. He felt it in each particle of bright lights and dancing little creature and twinkling light. He saw it in the absolutely thrilled expression of the elf he'd come to hold so dearly and he felt it in himself when he thought of how this was for him. He nearly lost his train of thought in a symphony of giggles from absolute delight at the goofy little spider- of course Taako would throw in a little thing like that, what else had he expected?- and held his stomach. His cheeks burned with glee and he wondered if (No, he took that back. He knew.) this was the best day he'd had in a long time. 

 

 

“Magnus, you better hang on!” Taako out-stretched his hand and snapped, casting another spell but this on time on a willing Magnus. “Fly!”

 

  
  
"Hang on to what?" he spoke between laughter, gasping a little when he felt gravity release him from its tight hold and his feet lift from the ground. For a temporary moment his instincts screamed in worry, but his logic grasped hold and calmed him. Taako wouldn't let him fly away. He was perfectly safe. He was loved and he was safe and he was elated. The sight of the peaceful royal direbear had him smiling softly in memory. As soon as the bear turned at an angle where he could see the sign, he lost himself to laughter once more. It was hard to not say for Taako to hold on, to ask for him to continue, his mind still swept away with the tidal wave of magic, lapping at the entirety of his mind. He hadn't felt like this since he was a very young age, since he was a child. He felt so young and it was if this magic water on his mind was cleansing, because for a few moments he forgot. The stress of literally everything you and anyone else and anything else held dear depending on you to save them, or save something, was a thing of the past. He didn't have to be the captain, he didn't have to be a fighter, he just had to be Magnus with Taako. Taako and Magnus. 

 

  
  
He was out of breath, and out of words. How the hell could you even attempt to strain that down to a few words? It was a disrespect to the entire act itself. 

 

  
  
Instead, he pushed himself quickly off the railing and whatever else around him, floating towards Taako. With the burning bright smile and a feeling of absolute elation in his chest, he grabbed him by the shoulders and simply said, "Teach me." He blanched for a moment, realizing how odd that could come out. "Taako- Taako. That was- I really don't have a word for it. And you did all of that. That's... that's amazing." He was still a little out of breath from how hard he had been laughing in glee, and his chest rose and fell quickly even now.


End file.
